


A Little Fun

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bouncy Castle, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Public Humiliation, Silly, Stony - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Touching, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Steve is surprised by the appearance of a bouncy castle in Stark Tower. It was set up by Tony, to help with his recent anxieties. Reluctant at first, Steve decides to give the bouncy castle a chance.But he certainly didn’t expect to end up making out with Tony on it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's random and now it exists.  
> So thanks for giving it a chance and hopefully you enjoy reading it!

When Steve first heard that Tony had rented a bouncy castle, he didn’t believe it. The shenanigan seemed too far-fetched for even Tony, who was prone to immature and impulsive behaviour. Steve wouldn’t have thought it was even possible to inflate a bouncy castle in the middle of Stark Tower. As it turned out, Tony had not only found a bouncy castle but a high walled area in the tower to accommodate it.

The castle was bright yellow and rather large, with the inflatable parapets only about a foot from the ceiling. By the time Steve arrived, Tony, Natasha and two random Stark employees were already bouncing around freely. Words escaped him as he, along with a few other Avengers, continued to stare at it.

Clint couldn’t stop chuckling, particularly at the look on Steve’s face. “What did I tell you?”

Thor studied the castle in confusion, still not too familiar with the concept. “It’s a rather ineffective barracks if an enemy can merely pop it. Though it does appear to bring merriment.”

“That’s the point,” Clint explained, taking off his shoes. “You coming, Cap? It’s not as though shit like this happens every day.”

Steve looked at his team mate in disbelief. “You’re actually getting in on this?”

Clint shrugged in reply. “When in Rome.”

Thor smiled in agreement and followed after Clint, leaving Steve completely dumbfounded. The soldier placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. His band of heroes, entrusted with saving lives on a regular basis, were acting like a bunch of children. It wasn’t that Steve was joyless, he simply preferred his squad to have some dignity when it came to leisure. Behaving like fools on a bouncy castle was hardly an image the Avengers should want to project.

Steve turned to Rhodey, who was also content to stare rather than join in. “Can you believe this?”

Like Clint, Rhodey was laughing at his best friend’s latest stunt. “It’s just Tony being Tony. Tonight he’ll probably be staying up late making a bunch of equipment. Let him have his fun now. It’s not like he’ll listen to anyone who tells him differently.”

Steve folded his arms over his chest as he watched Tony hopping off the bouncy castle. The tech genius jogged over to them, his face sporting a cocky smile. Tony clapped Rhodey on the shoulder, gesturing to the castle.

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to get on board?” Tony asked, looking between the two men.

“I’m a grown ass man, I’m not getting on that thing. But you do you,” Rhodey said as he began to walk away.

“That hurts, my friend, but I still love you.” Tony waved Rhodey off and then turned to Steve. He placed a friendly hand on the captain’s arm. “How about you, Rogers? Always so serious, about time you let loose.”

Steve looked at Tony, sternly. It baffled him how Tony could be so aloof when they could be working. “Maybe it’s time you actually started taking things seriously, instead of goofing off.”

“Sure, the guy that pays for everything and helps develop your equipment doesn’t take any of this seriously,” Tony retorted with an eye roll. “The guy who was prepared to sacrifice himself to save the world doesn’t take any of this seriously.”

Steve stopped himself from saying anything back. He didn’t want to dwell on the moment to which Tony referred, let alone have an argument about it. Tony’s near death experience was part of the reason the captain wanted everyone at their best. He knew that going into missions meant risking their lives. Steve was determined not to lose any member of his team. He’d already lost everything he held dear once before, when he ended up frozen.

“As the one who almost died and can’t sleep because of it, let me tell you this.” Tony stepped up to Steve, showing he meant business. “Sure it’s not adult enough for some people. And hell, it may have something to do with my lost childhood and related daddy issues. Or it could be that I just want a little time to have fun, without the fear that I could die. It might be stupid to you in all your judgemental wisdom, but I need this. You do whatever you want.”

The realisation hit Steve, with a wave of guilt following right after. The signs that Tony wasn’t alright should have been obvious, even when the tech genius hid it behind charm. Steve had been focusing all his energy on not repeating mistakes in the future, that Tony’s present anxieties had alluded him. He needed Tony to realise that, underneath it all, he cared. If anything, Steve cared too much about his fellow Avenger.

Walking over to the bouncy castle, he took off his shoes and socks. He looked over at the other Avengers enjoying themselves. It still seemed ludicrous but it was better than Tony binge drinking his issues away. Plus, he couldn’t deny the bonding effect the experience had on the team. If bouncing around for a while would help morale, it was up to Steve as the leader to encourage that.

The first few steps had Steve adjusting his footing to the inflatable floor. He bent his knees and began to bounce along with the others. His friends seemed thoroughly amused by his presence on a bouncy castle but none more so than Tony. Steve smiled sheepishly at all the stares, continuing to hop along and embrace the frivolity.

“Looks like someone is actually having fun,” Tony remarked as he leaped next to Steve.

“It does have an element of exercise to it. I figure I’ll allow it,” Steve told him.

“Or you could just admit this was a good idea. I promise I won’t tell Fury you smiled,” Tony said before bouncing away and chatting with the others.

Steve couldn’t help but observe the other man for a moment. It made him happy that Tony was happy, at least for the time being. He looked at everyone around him. There was curious Thor, who was jumping alongside a clearly infatuated Stark employee. Clint and Natasha were doing flips, the archer landing on his butt on the inflatable floor. Then his eyes drifted back to Tony, the quirky man who managed to bring everyone together in ways Steve couldn’t.

After some more bouncing along, Steve spotted Tony taking a break in the corner. The expression on the billionaire’s face practically screamed “I told you so” as he looked the soldier up and down. Wanting to clear the air from earlier, Steve hopped over to the corner.

“Thanks for this. Strangely, it was what I needed,” Steve commented as he took a seat beside Tony.

“We make a great team. You bring all the order, I bring the fun…and the money,” Tony replied with a smirk.

Steve gazed at Tony’s face for a moment, taking him in. It was hard not to notice how handsome he was. “I know you think I take this too seriously, but when you almost -”

Tony pressed a finger to Steve’s lips to silence the super soldier. “No, zip it. There will be no talk of that in the bouncy castle.”

Steve took Tony’s hand away from his mouth with an annoyed grimace. But he respected the request and remained silent. Instead of letting go of Tony’s hand, for some reason Steve continued to hold it in his own. He ran his thumb across Tony’s fingers, expecting the other man to pull away at any second. An unexpected warmth filled him when Tony squeezed his hand.

“The point I was trying to make is that,” Steve started, looking down at the joined hands rather than Tony’s face. His heart started speeding up as he went on. “I care about you.”

Tony tipped up Steve’s chin with his free hand so their eyes met. “I care about you, too, Cap.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two men as they stared at each other. Tony’s fingers had moved to the side of Steve’s face, thumb stroking the cheek. Steve felt a little shiver at the touch, wondering how to proceed. He reached out for Tony’s waist, cautiously as though expecting the other man to jump back and reveal he was joking. Instead, Tony only moved closer. Steve licked his lips and his eyes flickered to Tony’s mouth, wondering what would happen if he dared lean in.

“As hot as the anticipation is, I don’t have all day, so I’m just going to go for it,” Tony quipped before leaning in to close the gap between their lips.

The moment Tony kissed him, Steve felt a pleasant buzzing all over. He pulled Tony closer, pressing their bodies together to get more of the electricity. Steve felt the graze of Tony’s goatee against his face. A cheeky tongue was seeking an entrance between his lips. A soft moan escaped him as his mouth opened to deepen the kiss. Tony slipped his tongue in fast and hungrily, but Steve pulled back for a breath.

“Take it easy,” Steve whispered, his voice low and seductive.

Tony let out a desperate whimper as Steve moved back in to kiss him. The soldier slowly teased Tony’s tongue with his own, taking his time tasting it. He felt fingers sliding into his hair, caressing the scalp and causing a rush of tingles. Steve gasped as a handful of strands were tugged. What surprised him more was that he liked how it felt.

“Well, well, the great Captain America likes having his hair pulled, who would have thought?” Tony growled, giving the blonde hair another pull for good measure. “Now how about you get that incredibly hot mouth of yours over to my ear and show me what you can do?”

Steve was stunned at Tony ordering him around in such a way. Being leader of the Avengers, he was more one for giving the commands. Yet he appreciated the instructions on how to make Tony feel good. Steve wanted to appreciate Tony in ways the man’s other lovers never could. He trailed kisses across Tony’s cheek, over to the ear. The thought of how the other man would react to him was exciting. He hoped to coax more pleasurable hums, like when they kissed.

“How does this feel?” Steve took the earlobe between his lips and sucked before grazing it with his teeth. His tongue licked around the edge of Tony’s ear. He could feel the other man’s whole body quivering from it. “I could do this all day.”

“Holy shit, you’re good at that.” Tony let out a few lustful gasps, much to the delight of the super soldier. “You’re really good at that.”

A curious hand snuck beneath Steve’s white t-shirt. Tony’s calloused fingers were grazing against his skin. Steve jolted slightly when Tony brushed a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach. He hoped it had gone unnoticed, but the gleam in Tony’s eyes indicated differently. The slow, skilled stroking focused around that area, as though looking for the sweet spot. Steve’s skin was exploding with ticklishness. When Tony’s fingers raked over his ribs, the giggles came out in droves.

Amused with his discovery, Tony couldn’t resist taunting Steve. “All that work to design the perfect soldier body and they pick someone this ticklish. Though I suspect you’ve been trained to endure torture for hours. Maybe I should test how long you can take it.”

A loud throat clearing halted the men from going any further. Steve jumped back from Tony, suddenly remembering he was in a public place. He turned to the source of the noise, finding Pepper Potts staring at the both of them. Everyone else who had been on the bouncy castle was standing by her side, having hopped off during the two men’s impromptu make out session. Steve felt beyond embarrassed at his behaviour. Tony, on the other hand, seemed pleased with himself. Cheeky fingers were running up and down Steve’s spine, catching him when he tried to move away.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us we have a very important meeting.” Tony bounced across the castle floor until he jumped off. As he was slipping his shoes back on, he turned back. “Are you _coming_ , Rogers?”

Steve shuffled off the bouncy castle, feeling even more ashamed with Tony’s suggestive comment. He picked up his sneakers, not even bothering to put them on. All Steve wanted was to make his escape as hastily as possible.

“I’m very sorry, Miss Potts,” he said, making his way towards the elevator and not looking back.

“What do you expect me to do about this?” Pepper cried out. The question was clearly directed at Tony but still stopped Steve in his tracks.

“Do whatever you see fit, I’m running late. Meeting. Bye!” Tony called back as he ran to catch up to Steve. He was laughing as they waited for the elevator together.

“I’m glad you think that was funny,” Steve said sharply.

Tony reached over and lightly caressed Steve’s ass. “I didn’t hear you complaining in the moment.”

Steve practically dived in the elevator when the doors opened. He sighed as Tony hopped in next to him and pressed a floor button. The other man advanced on him, coming close as though to claim another kiss. Steve swallowed back the part of him that wanted to give in.

“Stop it,” Steve ordered, his voice quiet with very little force.

Suddenly, Tony slammed the emergency stop button of the elevator. Steve looked at him for an explanation. Tony’s expression was as serious as ever, his magnetic eyes burning into Steve’s.

“Did you like kissing me?” Tony asked bluntly.

Steve scoffed in response. “We were doing a lot more than kissing, Tony!”

“Not my question.” Tony shook his head, taking a step closer to Steve. “Did you like kissing me?”

Knowing that Tony wouldn’t let up until he answered, Steve nodded. “Yes.”

“And, before we were so rudely interrupted, did you like where things were heading between us?” Tony took another step closer, so that he was in touching range of the soldier. “Now, you could lie and say no but then I’ll pull your hair to remind you. So, Steve, were you enjoying yourself?”

“That’s not the point!” Steve snapped, reaching for the elevator buttons. “Can we get going now?”

Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist, despite knowing that the other man could easily break free and lay him out. “Then what is the problem? Why are you acting like an asshole?”

“You’re the one to talk.” Steve jerked his wrist away and put his hands on his hips. “Just acknowledge that we have a certain image to uphold and we behaved inappropriately in a public place.”

“Wow, Captain America let loose for once in his life after saving the world again and again. You’re right, there is a special spot in hell for people like you.” Tony quipped sarcastically.

“It happened. It’s over. Now let’s forget it and move on with our day.”

Tony paused for a moment to think and nodded. He walked over to the elevator buttons. “Okay, I’ll give you two options, Rogers. I’m going to press the button for the Avengers offices and the button for the parking lot. You want to forget this ever happened, you can go to the office and we’ll never speak of it again. Though, I can’t say the same for everyone who saw the show.” He pressed the buttons and the elevator began to move once more.

Steve knew the option given seemed the wisest, but he found himself asking, “What’s the other choice.”

“If you want to be a man and admit you had fun, we can pick up where we left off,” Tony explained. “We get in my car and go to a hotel. Or your shitty apartment. Or hop a plane to Mexico. Wherever the day takes us. And, if I remember correctly, you could do this all day.”

Just as Tony finished, the elevator opened for the office. Steve looked out the door, but made no effort to move. He took a deep breath and realised the full weight of his choice, preparing to deal with the consequences. After what seemed like an hour, the doors shut and the elevator descended once again.

Steve let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Tony, who wasted no time snaking his arms around the soldier’s waist. Fingers danced up and down Steve’s spine once again, a preview of events to come. Pressing his forehead to Tony’s, Steve snuck a quick kiss and let the familiar warmth fill him.

“Okay then, Stark. Let’s have some fun.”


End file.
